Always and Forever, Lara Jean
Always and Forever, Lara Jean is the third and last installment in the YA book series To All the Boys I've Loved Before by Jenny Han. Plot Lara Jean's letter-writing days aren't over in this surprise follow-up to the New York Times bestselling To All the Boys I've Loved Before and P.S. I Still Love You. Lara Jean is having the best senior year a girl could ever hope for. She is head over heels in love with her boyfriend, Peter; her dad's finally getting remarried to their next-door neighbor, Ms. Rothschild; and Margot's coming home for the summer just in time for the wedding. But change is looming on the horizon. And while Lara Jean is having fun and keeping busy helping plan her father's wedding, she can't ignore the big life decisions she has to make. Most pressingly, where she wants to go to college and what that means for her with Peter. She watched her sister Margot go through these growing pains. Now Lara Jean's the one who'll be graduating high school and leaving for college and leaving her family - and possibly the boy she loves - behind. When your heart and your head are saying two different things, which one should you listen to? Characters Main Characters= * Lara Jean Covey - the protagonist of the series * Peter Kavinsky - Lara Jean's boyfriend * Daniel Covey - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's father and Trina Rothschild's husband * Margot Covey - Lara Jean's older sister * Kitty Covey - Lara Jean's little sister * Trina Rothschild - the Covey family's neighbor and later Daniel Covey's wife * Chris - Lara Jean's best friend and Genevieve's cousin |-| Supporting Characters= * John Ambrose McClaren - Lara Jean's childhood friend and Stormy's grandson * Lucas Krapf - Lara Jean's friend * Genevieve - Peter's ex-girlfriend and Lara Jean's former childhood friend * Gabe Rivera - one of Peter's friends from his lacrosse team * Darrell - one of Peter's friends from his lacrosse team * Pammy Subkoff - Darrell's girlfriend and Lara Jean's friend * Mrs. Kavinsky - Peter' mother * Mr. Kavinsky - Peter's father * Owen Kavinsky - Peter's brother * Ravi - Margot's boyfriend * Dipti - John's girlfriend * Kristen - Trina's friend * Ashanti Dickson - a senior who ends up being the prom queen * Marshawn Hopkins - Ashanti's date to prom * Keisha Wood - Gabe's date to prom * Harley - a girl who stays at the same beach house during the senior trip as Lara Jean * Kaila - a girl who stays at the same beach house during the senior trip as Lara Jean * Monique - one of Trina's sorority sisters * Kendra - one of Trina's SoulCycle friends * Michelle - Trina's friend |-| Teachers= * Mr. Jain - a handsome, young new teacher that goes on the New York trip with the seniors * Ms. Davenport - a young, flirtatious teacher that enjoys gossip * Mrs. Duvall - Lara Jean's guidance counselor * Madame Hunt - Lara Jean's French teacher * Mr. Lopez - Lara Jean's teacher |-| Belleview= * Stormy - John Ambrose McClaren's great-grandmother * Alicia Ito - a senior citizen that Lara Jean befriended * Mrs. Armbruster - a woman in a wheelchair and with dementia who was friendly with Stormy * Mr. Perelli - a senior citizen at Belleview * Janette - the manager at Belleview * Shanice - a woman working at Belleview |-| Mentioned Characters= * Eve Song - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's mother * Josh Sanderson - Margot's ex-boyfriend * Allie Feldman - Lara Jean's childhood friend, who moved away * Jamila Singh - Peter's ex-girlfriend * Emily Nussbaum - Genevieve's friend * Haven - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's cousin from her mother's side * Dipti - John Ambrose McClaren's girlfriend * Gillian McDougal - a senior girl who is mentioned to go to UVA * Uncle Victor - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's uncle from their mother's side * Aunt Carrie - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's aunt from their mother's side * Nana - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's grandmother from her father's side * Grandma - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's grandmother from her mother's side * Sarah - Trina's friend * Shelly - Trina's friend from work * Mrs. Letty - the Covey's neighbor * Steve Bledell - Lara Jean's and Peter's former schoolmate * Toney Lewis - was a senior while Lara Jean and Peter were freshmen; went to PVCc first before transferring to UVA after two years * Jamila Singh - Peter's ex-girlfriend References Category:Books